particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia
| Seats2 Title = Presidential Vote Share | Seats2 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=30042 | politics = Politics of Baltusia | political parties = Political parties in Baltusia | elections = Elections in Baltusia | }} The Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia is a political part in Baltusia. It was founded on the 6th of June 4204 in Llajita, Terrarokka by Warrick Purcell to represent the working people of Baltusia. Its core values are secularism and socialism and it has campaigned passionately for those things ever since its creation. Election Statistics December 4204 The Secularist, Socialist Part of Baltusia for formed shortly before the snap elected caused by the economic crisis and consequently did not win much support as they had not had time to campaign. The results of that election were: . Patriotic Party of Baltusia 19,942,509 votes 31.42% 222 seats Baltusian People's Party 10,848,866 votes 17.15% 121 seats Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party 9,838,543 votes 15.55% 110 seats Baltusian Republican Party 9,736,085 votes 15.39% 107 seats Baltusian Democratic Green Party 6,493,171 votes 10.26% 71 seats Moderate Party 6,368,269 votes 10.07% 69 seats Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia 39,757 votes 0.06% 0 seats . There are two main alliances in Baltusia, the Baltusian Centrist Alliance and the Left bloc. At the time the alliance memberships were as follows: . Baltusian Centrist Alliance ''' Patriotic Party of Baltusia Baltusian Democratic Green Party Baltusian Republican Party '''Left bloc Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party Moderate Party . The Combined vote shares of each of the alliances was: . Baltusian Centrist Alliance 36,171,765 votes 57.07% 400 seats Left Bloc 16,246,569 votes 25.68% 179 seats . The Baltusian Centrist Alliance won a majority and the president was Valentine Perkins of the Baltusian Democratic Green Party. The Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia backed the candidate from the Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party. Their candidates for all Government positions were: Head of Government - Warrick Purcell Foreign Affairs - Lorelle Willis International Affairs - Quinten Belcher Finance - Valarie Hathaway Defense - Ern Tracey Justice - Marva Read Infrastructure and Transport - Karin Snelling Health and Social Services - Bristol Burnham Education and Culture - Pierce Battle Science and Technology - Jamie Elwes Food and Agriculture - Norris Strudwick Environment and Tourism - Leyla Mathers Trade and Industry - Bekki Horn . It is notable that the candidate for head of government was Warrick Purcell, founder and then-leader of the party. December 4208 After having four years to establish themselves on the political stage in 4208 the Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia did significantly better. The difference from 4204 for the election in general was the Baltusian People's Party dissolving and the forming of the Democratic Alliance of Baltusia. The results of that election were: . Patriotic Party of Baltusia 18,021,035 votes 34.03% 241 seats Democratic Alliance of Baltusia 10,753,946 votes 20.31% 143 seats Baltusian Democratic Green Party 6,737,915 votes 12.72% 88 seats Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia 5,770,220 votes 10.90% 79 seats Baltusian Republican Party 5,261,386 votes 9.94% 68 seats Moderate Party 3,443,693 votes 6.50% 43 seats Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party 2,968,774 votes 5.61% 38 seats . There are two main alliances in Baltusia, the Baltusian Centrist Alliance and the Left bloc, the Democratic Alliance of Baltusia did not join either. At the time the alliance memberships were as follows: . Baltusian Centrist Alliance ''' Patriotic Party of Baltusia Baltusian Democratic Green Party Baltusian Republican Party '''Left bloc Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party Moderate Party . The Combined vote shares of each of the alliances was: . Baltusian Centrist Alliance 30,020,336 votes 56.69% 397 seats Left Bloc 12,182,687 votes 23.01% 160 seats Democratic Alliance of Baltusia 10,753,946 votes 20.31% 143 seats . The Baltusian Centrist Alliance won a majority and the president was Ruby DeGraz of the Baltusian Republican Party. The Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia backed the candidate from the Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party. Their candidates for all Government positions were: Head of Government - Warrick Purcell Foreign Affairs - Lorelle Willis International Affairs - Quinten Belcher Finance - Valarie Hathaway Defense - Ern Tracey Justice - Marva Read Infrastructure and Transport - Karin Snelling Health and Social Services - Bristol Burnham Education and Culture - Pierce Battle Science and Technology - Jamie Elwes Food and Agriculture - Norris Strudwick Environment and Tourism - Leyla Mathers Trade and Industry - Bekki Horn . It is notable that the candidate for head of government was Warrick Purcell, founder and then-leader of the party. The Left bloc suffered a loss of nineteen seats however were still the official opposition, with the Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia leading that and holding the position of Minority Speaker of the House of Congress with Phillipa Carter. December 4212 After having rising to the leader of the opposition Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia ran Warrick Purcell, their founder and leader as the Left blocs (re-branded as the Left, Moderate and Independent) candidate for President. The election was crucial to restore the vote share lost by the previous elections. The difference from 4208 for the election in general was the formation of the Federalist Workers Party. . Patriotic Party of Baltusia 18,854,262 votes 33.95% 238 seats Democratic Alliance of Baltusia 8,049,448 votes 14.49% 107 seats Baltusian Democratic Green Party 7,014,226 votes 12.63% 87 seats Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia 5,935,074 votes 10.69% 71 seats Baltusian Republican Party 5,152,055 votes 9.28% 64 seats Moderate Party 4,419,374 votes 7.96% 55 seats Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party 4,092,268 votes 7.37% 51 seats Federalist Workers Party 2,024,615 votes 3.65% 29 seats . There are two main alliances in Baltusia, the Baltusian Centrist Alliance and the Left, Progressive and Independent bloc, the Democratic Alliance of Baltusia does not join either. At the time the alliance memberships were as follows: . Baltusian Centrist Alliance ''' Patriotic Party of Baltusia Baltusian Democratic Green Party Baltusian Republican Party Federalist Workers Party '''Left bloc Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia Revolutionary Anarcho-Communist Party Moderate Party . The Combined vote shares of each of the alliances was: . Baltusian Centrist Alliance 33,045,158 votes 56.69% 397 seats Left Bloc 12,182,687 votes 26.02% 177 seats Democratic Alliance of Baltusia 8,049,448 votes 14.49% 107 seats . The Baltusian Centrist Alliance won a majority and the president was Ruby DeGraz of the Baltusian Republican Party. Warric Purcell immediately announced that there would be a leadership contest in the Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia the following February in which he is standing. The Secularist, Socilaist Party's candidates for all Government positions were: President - Warrick Purcell Head of Government - Valarie Hathaway Foreign Affairs - Lorelle Willis International Affairs - Quinten Belcher Finance - Bekki Horn Defense - Ern Tracey Justice - Marva Read Infrastructure and Transport - Karin Snelling Health and Social Services - Bristol Burnham Education and Culture - Pierce Battle Science and Technology - Jamie Elwes Food and Agriculture - Norris Strudwick Environment and Tourism - Leyla Mathers Trade and Industry - Gilbert Combs Leadership Contests February 4213 Background Following the failure of Warrick Purcell to secure neither the presidency nor a majority in the house, nor help the Left, Progressive and Independent bloc make any substantial gains a leadership contest has been called in the Secularist, Socialist Party of Baltusia. Below follows the manifestos / policies of all four candidates as written by them: Warrick Purcell Members of our party, whilst I have let you down in the last election I must point out that our vote increased by pure numbers and the number of seats of the Left, Progressive and Independent bloc increased in the election and I have what it takes to increase our support again and again, election by election. I created this party and have been behind all of the policies most popular amoungst you; the Nationalization Bill, the proposal to institute an indefinite minimum income for the unemployed, and the ban on religious schools. If you put your faith in me again then we will continue to propose legislation in the congress. I will propose a bill to tax religious donations, increase corporation tax to 40% and split up the nationalization bill to increase the odds of it getting through congress. Gilbert Combs Party members, at the recent election we failed. We made no substantial progress under Mr Purcell and while he did us a great service in creating our party he has become soft, weak and unfit to maintain his office. Whilst he may speak of all the legislation he may propose the simple fact is that none of it will pass and it will be ultimately pointless to the working people of Baltusia. The way we can appeal to voters is by going to the extreme left. If I am elected leader of our party then we shall spend the next four years proposing the most radical left-wing policies imaginable, then I predict we will gain a far larger seat share for ourselves, if not then I will wait another four years before calling a leadership electio in which I will not run and if so then I will give our party three elections to either hold the presidency, or be part of a Left government. Only by making ourselves the true socialist party we can be a viable alternative to capitalism. I propose four policies which will be the foundation of my campaign: 1. Increasing corporation tax to at least 60%. 2. Instituting a major nationalization bill which would put Mr Purcell's to shame. 3. Silencing any preferential treatment of religion in any way. 4. Ensuring workers have greater rights than the companies which employ them.